Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying a program list.
Background Information
The following are known technology for making a program list easier to use.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-188923 (Patent Literature 1) relates to a display device, an electronic program list generator, and a computer program with which an electronic program list is displayed simply and in a way that is easier for the user to understand. Patent Literature 1 discloses that program information is displayed for only one of a plurality of programs on the same channel broadcast in the same time period and that each displayed program can be selected.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H10-262192 (Patent Literature 2) relates to a program guide display device in which a mark is displayed to indicate that there is a program that is not displayed. Patent Literature 2 discloses that the short duration program guide that is broadcast first out of continuous short duration program guides is displayed, and a more marker is displayed indicating that there are a plurality of short duration program guides that cannot be displayed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-005225 (Patent Literature 3) relates to a program information presentation method. Patent Literature 3 discloses that an EPG is produced for just those programs corresponding to preference information, and when a program box that is not being displayed is selected, program information is displayed and that for short duration programs, such as weather forecasts or news segments lasting about five minutes, the program name will sometimes not be displayed, and if the program selection cursor is used to select such a program, the program name and so forth will be displayed as a pop-up to allow that program to be checked.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H09-182035 (Patent Literature 4) relates to an electronic device that omits information about programs with low viewing frequency. Patent Literature 4 discloses that display information is simplified for broadcast programs deemed to have a low reception frequency.